A Place Under the Sun
by AlexisAffectsYou
Summary: Oneshot. As Neji takes his last breaths, he looks at Naruto and Hinata and remembers why his sacrifice was worth the price.


_The disgrace. The shame._ Neji Hyuga thought to himself as he walked home in the sweltering heat of a Konoha summer. The sun beamed down on him from a clear blue sky, and people all around him were enjoying the last few days of summer before autumn began. Neji, however, was not in high spirits like the rest of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Team Guy's genius had been ridiculed, and the embarrassed leaf ninja quickly made his way home to lick his wounds in private.

Lee and Tenten were Neji's teammates; they provided each other with support, protection, and patience. Although it may not appear so from the outside, a closer look will reveal the strong bonds between the teammates and their sensei, Might Guy. Neji had a particularly special friendship with Lee, who was eccentric and made every action a spectacle. Lee took more of Neji's patience than almost anyone, but in spite of that fact, Neji cared deeply for his flamboyant teammate.

 _Today, he took it too far._ Neji told himself for the fifth or sixth time as he entered the Hyuga estate. _Lee needs to grow up. He always drags me into his childish scenes._ Lee believed that any situation could be handled through theatrical games, but Neji often saw himself as the victim rather than their target. The hot-blooded leaf ninja expected Neji and Tenten to play along, acting out disgraceful roles, in which Lee fully expected for Neji to play the damsel in distress, a mushroom, a penguin samurai, and many other ridiculous characters.

As the distraught leaf ninja entered his room, he looked angrily at the Team Guy portrait sitting framed on his dresser. Frowning at the smiling image of his teammates, Neji turned the picture so that it was face-down and sighed heavily. At the sound of an anxious and sweet voice behind him, Neji turned around and came face to face with his cousin, Hinata Hyuga. The kunoichi stood in the doorway of his bedroom, her hands held demurely in front of her, eyes cast down so that her eyelashes casted long shadows over her blushing cheeks.

"Lady Hinata," he greeted her, admiring her beauty. Although Neji would never admit it, the love he felt for the anxious and modest young kunoichi went far deeper than cousinly love. As a child, he had thought Hinata was pretty, but the bitterness he had in his heart because of their family ties had kept him from being a true cousin to her. It was because of this that the two Byakugan users shared more of a friendship than a familial bond.

"N-Neji," the shy kunoichi began in her soft voice. "I'm glad you are here. I-I have a favor to ask you."

"Of course, Lady Hinata," the young genius responded immediately. "Anything. Just tell me what you need." The beautiful young woman in front of him blushed more deeply, refusing to meet his eyes.

"It-It's just that…" she trailed off, stuttering unintelligibly.

"What is it, Lady Hinata?"

"I-I was wondering if you could help me train," she said, the words seeming to strangle her on their way out.

"Yes, of course," the young genius told her, confused. "I already help you hone your Byakugan skill though. Is there a different kind of training you would like to try?" He asked her earnestly. He was prepared to do whatever he could in his power to help his sweet cousin overcome any obstacle.

"W-Well…. yes," she responded in a near whisper. Neji waited for her to continue patiently. "I'm tired of f-freezing up every time N-Naruto is around," she explained, blushing deeply once again. "I want you to help me overcome that," she said. Neji nodded. This was a weakness he had already noticed. He had tried to help the kunoichi with this particular handicap before, but so far had been unsuccessful.

"I understand, Lady Hinata," he told her, motioning for her to sit on the bed and sliding his door shut. "Of course, I will do my best to help you. What can I do?"

"I…. I think it would help if I had more experience with other guys," she told her cousin under her breath.

"What do you mean, Hinata? Do you want to see other men?" The genius asked her, trying to hide his disappointment. The thought of her being in love with someone like Naruto was difficult enough, but at least he knew Naruto could take care of her and that relationships are important to him. He was strongly opposed to anyone else stepping into that place. "Would you like me to…find them?" The kunoichi blushed and shook her head quickly.

"N-no!" she exclaimed. "Of course not…" she trailed off again. Her cousin stared at her expectantly, waiting on an explanation. "I just…. I was wondering if _you_ could…. maybe just pretend to…." Neji blinked slowly, trying to comprehend what the dark-haired beauty was trying to convey.

 _She doesn't mean that we should…Does she?_ He asked himself, carefully composing his face so that the kunoichi could not see the thoughts racing through his mind. His cousin was blushing profusely, a stuttering and nervous mess in front of him. He wasn't sure that she was truly capable of asking him what he was thinking.

"Lady Hinata…" he began uncertainly, "are you asking me if I would…help you gain experience with other men by… _being_ your other man?" Both cousins blushed as Neji said this, and stared at their feet, embarrassed.

"W-well…I guess, kind of…" she said shyly.

"Why?" he asked her incredulously.

"I think that if I had more experience then…maybe I could be more confident. Then I won't be so scared every time I see Naruto," she explained unwillingly. Neji considered her response. It's true that this might be a good method to teach Hinata how to face the conflict that is Naruto Uzumaki. However, he weighed his options heavily. Although this will undoubtedly bring Hinata closer to Neji, he knew it could also drive her closer to her crush, and consequently, even farther from him.

Finally, Neji nodded in acceptance. He had vowed to protect and serve the kunoichi in any way possible, and he would not break that promise now. He placed one fist over his heart and bowed his head in the kunoichi's direction.

"Of course I will help you, Lady Hinata." The shy Leaf ninja smiled at her companion and threw her arms around his neck, thanking him profusely. He shook off her thanks, insisting that he would do anything for her. She pulled back, and gazed into his special eyes—the eyes that they shared, and smiled brightly at her cousin. However, she seemed at a loss as to where they should go from there.

"So…should we….?" The kunoichi began, unsure how to phrase her question. It was obvious to Neji that his cousin was a virgin, and guessed it was safe to assume that she had no experience at all, if any. Recognizing that his shy cousin would not be able to initiate anything, Neji took control of the situation and placed his hands on either side of her face.

As the genius leaned in to press a kiss to his cousin's lips, his imagination ran wild. He had dreamed of this moment before, but he had never imagined it quite like this. Of course, he was fully aware that he would never have all of Lady Hinata's love. He had known for quite a long time that her heart was with Naruto. However, the thought of her soft lips brushing against his own lit a fire within his empty orbs. His Byakugan gifted him with 360-degree vision, but not even that had prepared him for this moment. Neji leaned closer to his cousin, both of their eyes drifting shut, and then pressed his lips against hers in a short, sweet kiss.

For Neji, this was a dream come true. He had been in love with Lady Hinata for years, ever since she had proven herself worthy of his affection and service. Although he knew that he would not be her first choice, he was satisfied that she trusted him enough to come with her personal insecurities. When he pulled back from his first kiss, he tried to read the kunoichi's face for a reaction, but could see nothing through her flushed cheeks and downcast eyes. He placed one finger under her chin and lifted her face until she met his eyes. Although the Hyuga clan was known for their empty, blank eyes, Neji could swear that he saw the universe in Hinata's eyes at that moment. They sparkled with tears from her embarrassment and the excitement of their kiss.

Deciding that this reaction was a positive one, Neji leaned in for another kiss, this time making it much more special. He kissed her passionately, like a man would kiss his lover, and put all of his romantic feelings for the kunoichi into his kiss. He was further encouraged when she wrapped her arms around his neck and began responding to him more freely, pulling herself closer into his embrace. He held her close to him while he attempted to convey all his feelings in a single kiss.

The kunoichi responded to his kiss with equal passion, kissing him back and holding him tightly. She hardly noticed when her hands reached up and she unzipped her jacket, revealing the mesh underneath. Her large breasts were in plain sight, the giant milk jugs straining against the front of her mesh top. Neji grabbed one breast, and then the other, squeezing them as he kissed her repeatedly. Finally, he pushed the jacket off her shoulders, and removed the top completely, freeing her massive breasts so that they bounced in full view.

Gaining confidence of his own, Neji kissed his way down Hinata's neck and grasped one pink nipple with his lips before suckling on her breasts, pulling moans from the young woman in front of him. She cupped the back of his head with her hands, twisting her fingers in his long, soft hair. She moaned quietly at the feelings he was causing inside her. Neji felt her fingers tugging at his kimono, and pulled back so that she could complete her task a little easier. As she pushed his shirt back over his shoulders, Neji felt her soft fingers brushing against his chest and toned arms. His passion rose once again, and he pulled Hinata's topless body against his for another passionate kiss. He reveled in the sensation of her beautiful breasts pressing against his bare chest, and felt his dick harden in response.

Neji gently pushed Hinata to lay down, and hovered above her while they kissed passionately. He pressed the bulge in his pants against her groin, grinding it against her so that she could feel the effect she had on him. She moaned even louder in response, and he smiled proudly at the reactions he received. He lifted his body and gazed down at her curvy shape below him. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of her pants and pulled them down, revealing shapely legs and cute black panties underneath. Hinata responded by pulling off her partner's pants, releasing his growing dick from its restraints. Neji's dick pushed against his boxers, and she gaped at the growing shaft in his underwear.

The genius removed her panties in one swift motion, revealing a clean and untouched vagina. Neji had waited on this moment for years, and he had no desire to accidentally mess things up. He decided to take further initiative and got on his knees in front of her tight pussy. He wrapped his arms around her thighs, and began eating her out. He did not hear much from the kunoichi's mouth in response, so he activated his Byakugan and found where her chakra was centralized on her pussy. He began sucking on her clit gently and fingering her to warm her up for his eight and a half inch dick. Lady Hinata began moaning once again, arriving close to her climax. When Hinata's release came, her warm cum spread slowly over his hands while he fingered her gently.

Gasping from the release she had just experienced, Hinata sat up and pulled her partner close to her once again, pressing a kiss to his lips while she pulled down his boxers and his large dick sprang free. She uncertainly wrapped her dainty fingers around his shaft and began jacking him off. As she kneeled in front of her cousin, Hinata began kissing the tip of Neji's dick, wrapping her soft lips around the tip when she heard her partner's grunts in response. She sucked his dick gently, causing waves of pleasure to flow over Neji's body.

After a few minutes, Neji pulled Hinata's mouth off of his dick and pulled her back onto the bed, laying her down before pushing himself on top of her. He pressed another gentle kiss to her lips while he pushed the head of his dick into her tight, virgin pussy. She cried out in a short burst of pain when he pushed past her hymen, but encouraged him to continue. Neji rocked on top of his partner, pushing his dick in and out of her with precise, skillful strokes. She moaned each time his dick pushed deep into her pussy, and the two found a perfect rhythm to bring them both immense pleasure. It wasn't long before Neji felt his orgasm building.

"Lady Hinata!" The genius gasped. She opened her eyes and gazed at him while he fucked her, her eyes dazed from the pleasure she was experiencing. "I think I'm going to—," the young woman cut him off, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips to silence him. She pressed her hands into his back and pulled him as deep as possible inside of her with every push. The deep penetration was pushing Hinata towards another climax, and Neji was close to orgasming inside of the beautiful kunoichi.

"Neji nii-san!" Hinata cried out and she orgasmed on her cousin's dick. He replied with a quiet moan of her name as he pushed into her body one final time before shooting hot ropes of cum deep into her pussy. He pulled his quickly softening dick out of her and collapsed onto the bed, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. Hinata had been a dream for him; she was his cousin and therefore, had been untouchable. However, she had made his dreams a reality, and now he would never give up on winning her heart. Although Naruto had her heart right now, he knew that with time she would grow tired of chasing a guy who showed little interest in return. He would wait patiently for this dark haired beauty in his arms forever, if necessary. She was worth waiting for.

Although Neji had been so distraught earlier that day, all of his previous problems seemed like minor inconveniences. He would forgive his teammate and they would move on, as a team, from the small disagreement. Neji simply refused to let anything ruin the beauty in that moment. He glanced down at the peaceful face of his cousin, and smiled in triumph. Yes, he was a genius, a Hyuga, and a member of Team Guy, but more than anything else, Neji would be her protector for the rest of his life.

* * *

On that day, Neji did not know that he would perish in the Fourth Great Shinobi War. However, he was more than willing to die protecting the life of the young kunoichi who had stolen his heart and completely changed who he was. He had searched for years for the truth about who he should be and what his purpose was. He didn't realize until that day that he was meant to sacrifice himself in order to protect the life that Naruto and Hinata would create together, hand in hand. Neji was not bitter as he looked at the two of them, side by side as he died. He looked on with pride, because he had caught a glimpse of the future he was helping to build and protect. It took him years, but finally Neji found his place under the sun.

* * *

A/N: I got inspiration from this fanfiction watching Rock Lee and His Ninja Pals (i.e. Rock Lee Springtime of Youth, Naruto S.D.). Although Neji's feelings are not as clear in the Naruto anime, in the cartoon parody he expresses feelings for Hinata many times. I would definitely recommend watching it to better understand the beginning of the story. I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
